


Even Angels Can Tell Lies

by Iggytheperson



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, F/F, Percieved Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggytheperson/pseuds/Iggytheperson
Summary: The realization that her beloved princess didn't love her, and in point of fact, never had, didn't hurt quite as much as expected.She soon figured out that this was because she'd actually known all along.





	Even Angels Can Tell Lies

Everything suddenly made so much more sense when the facts were just dropped down in front of her. It aaaall made sense now. Every little strange thing that she’d noticed about Monaca was suddenly easy as pie to understand.

Monaca did not love her. Or Nagisa. Or anyone else. 

...Or even paradise.

And the second that the pieces clicked into place, the magic spell was broken. Right then, Kotoko decided something.

She would not give Monaca any more of her affection.

She still loved her, of course. Oh god, did she still love her. She wanted nothing more than to run to Monaca, pick her up and whisk her away somewhere away from all the war, where she could take care of her, give her the royal treatment she so clearly wants, coodle her until the sweet angel she knew is back.

Kotoko knew, she knew that the angel was never there. It was a trap. Just a demonic trick to distract them from all the evil, to stop Kotoko from being mad about the fact that she was the only one who still accidentally said that word. She’d wanted to be mad about it, but how could she yell at such a sweet, naive little angel?

A part of her had always known, truthfully. A part of her saw the unfazed way Monaca acted whenever she caused Kotoko to start screaming and crying and _remembering_ , as though she didn’t even understand that she was hurting someone. Or didn’t care.

Deep down inside her heart, she’d known that Monaca didn’t give a damn.

And so that’s why, when she’d heard it for real, it didn’t really feel like her heart was breaking.

“...Oh.” was what it felt like.

She’d already sorta known.

And that’s why Kotoko knew that she’d never be able to stop loving Monaca. She already known her angel was an illusion. Even fleetingly, she’d seen what was underneath the skin. She hadn’t cared, and she’d loved the demon anyways, lying to herself. Saying that everything would be fine. Things would turn out ok if she just waited.

...That always seemed to be the case with demons that liked to say “I love you”, huh?

She needed to stop doing that. And so Kotoko made a resolution. Even if she still loved Monaca, even if she still wanted to bow at the girl’s throne, the throne made out of lies and desertion and a million other things that she’d sworn to destroy, she would not. She wouldn’t give Monaca her love anymore. She may have accidentally trapped herself, but Monaca didn’t need to know about that.

So she’d hide it all away where Monaca couldn’t find it anymore. 

They’d come to this town to make paradise, and she’d sooner die than let some traitor fuck everything up. 

...She needed to get to that controller.

But the second she tried to move in that direction, she was met with problems. Big problems. Problems like robots with claws that can tear you limb from limb.

It was a final, irrefutable statement from her princess.

“I don’t love you.”

And so Kotoko smiled, refusing to let her princess have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. And she promised herself that when this was all done, when she had the controller in her hands and Monaca at her feet, she’d give that girl a taste of her own medicine. 

She’d lie, and say the exact same thing.


End file.
